


One night stand and maybe something more

by Th3_h3adless_writ3r



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: For a Friend, M/M, Oh, One Night Stand, idk why i wrote this
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-08-23
Updated: 2016-08-23
Packaged: 2018-08-10 14:49:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7849339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Th3_h3adless_writ3r/pseuds/Th3_h3adless_writ3r
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He woke up with a splitting headache, blinking a few times so that his eyes could adjust to the light that came in the room through the window. He stretched and looked around the room. His clothes from the previous day were on the floor and his phone was dead. He wanted to go to the bathroom, but when he pushed the covers to the side he saw that he was naked and beside him was someone else. He looked confused at the blonde person that had their back on him and ran a hand through his hair. What happened last night he wondered.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One night stand and maybe something more

He woke up with a splitting headache, blinking a few times so that his eyes could adjust to the light that came in the room through the window. He stretched and looked around the room. His clothes from the previous day were on the floor and his phone was dead. He wanted to go to the bathroom, but when he pushed the covers to the side he saw that he was naked and beside him was someone else. He looked confused at the blonde person that had their back on him and ran a hand through his hair. What happened last night he wondered.

***

It was too hot outside but people were still walking on the streets like it wasn't a big deal. Robin has just left the University grounds to meet with his parents at the airport. They were in town for two days and his mother insisted to see him and have dinner together. Oh, how much he would have liked to take a taxi, but all of them were occupied.  
At some point, he spotted a bench and rushed to it, throwing himself there, not carrying that the bench had another occupant.

"Excuse me!" a deep yet sweet voice drew Robin's attention. He turned his head lazily to the side and scoffed as he saw a man about his age with silky blonde hair.  
"Foreigners" he said arrogantly.  
"Excuse me?"  
"That's all you can say, blondy?" He asked snickering.  
"We have almost the same hair colour. You're a blonde too."  
"Yes... but I didn't dye it" Robin responded with a smirk.  
"What makes you think that I dyed my hair?"  
He was about to replay when his phone rang. "I got to go. See you soon, blondy!" And with that he was gone

***

The dinner was boring. His mother kept talking and his father didn't say anything at all. Robin took a deep breath and then exhaled as he walked out of the restaurant. He was glad that the air cooled down a bit. He was walking slowly to his campus room when someone bumped into him. He wanted to say something not so nice to them, but right then he saw that it was the guy from earlier.

"Sorry!" The man said looking up -actually down- at him.  
Robin frowned "Are you stalking me or what?"  
"You could say that, yes. You are way too pretty for a boy" the blonde man said winking.  
"What?" Robin gasped and took a few steps back.  
"What you heard" the man noticed his movement backwards and went closer to him "Don't run away! I won't hurt you."  
"Yeah right! And my mother is the queen of Mars" Robin gulped and tried to get past the man, but he didn't let him.  
"You are the one that said that you'll see me soon. Now it's soon and... Can I know your name?" The man was smiling innocently and it made Robin want to punch him in his perfect nose.  
"I'm Robin" he finally answered after a few minutes of silence "And you are?"  
"My name is Francis! I'm from France... student. Nice to meet you, Robin!" He took Robin's hand and wanted to kiss it. Seeing his intention, the boy went wide eyed and retracted his hand, placing both of his hands in the pockets of his jeans.  
"I don't know what you want, but I know that I want to go home and sleep" he tried to walk forward and again was stopped by Francis. "Let me go!"  
"Drink a coffee with me!"  
"No way! Not at this hour!" One last try and the Frenchman put his arms around Robin and pulled his back in his chest. Robin gasped and tried to free himself. The man was too strong. "Fine. I'll drink that coffee." Francis smiled and let him go, guiding him to the nearest coffee shop.

***

The hours passed and they found themselves kicked out of a bar because a guy picked a fight with Robin, thinking that he was flirting with his girlfriend.  
The two, visibly drunk, were talking and laughing as they walked to Robin's campus room.

"If you let me come to your room... I'll give you the most magical night of your life" mumbled the Frenchman taking Robin's hand.  
Robin didn't retract his hand this time, in fact, he even squeezed Francis's hand and kissed his cheek.  
"You're prettier than me" he said chuckling "I think you can come over."

And that was all the Frenchman needed as he pulled the other man closer and smashed their lips together. Then they rushed to Robin's room and, as his roommates weren't there, they locked the door and jumped on Robin's bed.  
He looked up at the man above him, his brownish eyes glowing red in the dim light that came from the window.  
They kissed again and soon the Romanian boy was shirtless and shivered as the other man placed light kisses on his neck and collarbones. Robin stopped him by lifting his head and putting his mouth on his neck, biting and sucking hard enough to leave a black spot. He giggled as the man flinched and looked at him wide eyed.

"I never thought I'd meet an actual vampire" Francis said rubbing his hand on that spot.  
"What did you expected? You are in the country of vampires" the other said giggling and smirking.

Well... it really was a magical night, too bad that neither of them remembered it and Robin was about to call the police when Francis went in for a kiss.

"That's what I usually do after a one night stand so that the other person won't know that I don't remember anything" Francis defended himself.  
"Well... I don't remember anything either. I'm sorry! You can use the bathroom if you want."

Francis nodded and went to the bathroom. Robin sighted and looked out the window. It was going to be a very hot day again and he rolled his eyes and whined at the thought of going out there again.

**Author's Note:**

> I used "Robin" for Romania's name because I like it much better then any other names that are used for him. Thank you!


End file.
